Bionic Physiology
The power and ability in which the user''' takes on numerous, various physical characteristics of a robot, machine, weapon or android.' Also Called *Robot *Android *Android Mimicry *Machine Mimicry *Machine Form *Machine Manifestation/Control *Weapon Manifestation & Control *Sentient Mimicry *Robot Mimicry *Cybernetic Enhancement *Mechanical Augmentation *Cybernetic Mimicry *Cybernetic Implants Capability The user mutates into that of a machine. Can include small factories instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical arms, weapons, or wheels. Some may be limited to specific tools or parts to which their body can operate, others abilities may be limited only by their imagination. Limitations *Those with Technopathy could render the user helpless, some users generate this ability as a preventive measure, unless the user has the ability themselves. *Runs a risk of attacks from those who can emit Electromagnetic pulse. *Some may be limited on how long they can be in this form. *Some are limited on which part of their body can become robotic *Users could run the risk or are prone to a computer virus Applications Users may demonstrate: *Nanite Manipulation *Biomechanical Constructs *Bio-Tech Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation *Enhanced Condition *Anatomical Liberation/Cephalophore/Body Part Substitution *Concussion Beams *Metal Mimicry *Scanner Vision *Technopathy Associations *May be able to acquire Cyber Mind. *May acquire Digital Form *May stem from Metal Mimicry *May be able to use Blade Retraction, Chain Projection and Or Needle Projection *May be achieved via Roboticization. Known Users Gallery Inspector Gadget.jpg|An odd example would be Inspector Gadget, who obtained his powers synthetically. Cyberman2006.jpg|Cybermen (Doctor who) Kuma2.png|Kuma (One Piece) Franky.jpg|Franky (One Piece) 113774-darth_vader.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) FusionFall GeneratorRex.jpg|Rex (Generator Rex) mega-man-cartoon.jpg|Megaman 250px-Jensen_augs_noshades.jpg|Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) androide 16 - 2.jpg|Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) Android17POEU.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) how-to-draw-cell-from-dragon-ball-z.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Mechanical Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) UberJason.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) is rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. File:BB.png|After being accidentally burned alive by Patrick Donovan, Brick Baxter aka Cyber Shadow was driven insane when he was integrated with experimental technology. File:641px-Asura_Path_No_Cloak.png|The Asura Path of Pain (Naruto Shippuden) has a Mechanical Physique. File:Time_Eater.jpg|The Time Eater (Sonic Generation) has been converted to part machine by Eggman. File:Adam Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a "biomechanical demonoid", a cybernetically-enhanced human/demon hybrid designed to be the ultimate life form. Ash Evil Dead.jpg|After being forced to amputate his right hand, Ash Williams (Evil Dead) adapted a chainsaw, and later a fully-functional cybernetic hand, to replace it. Bunnie Rabbot.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mon-Ark.jpg|Mon-Ark (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) Deathstrike_nails.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (Marvel Comics) Cyborg Superman.jpg|Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman (DC Comics) Cyborg DC.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) Jax.png|Jax (Mortal Kombat) Cacao DBZ.jpg|Cacao (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) Cyborg Tao.png|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) Metal Sonic.jpg|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dalek.jpg|Dalek (Doctor Who) Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) KGBeast Gun.jpg|The KGBeast (DC Comics) Vash the Stampede.jpg|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) TOM Toonami.jpg|The various incarnations of TOM (Toonami) Durant.jpg|Robert G. Durant (Darkman) was resurrected as a cyborg in Marvel's 1993 comic book series. Mecha Sonic Archie.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics), the roboticized incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog. Mecha Sally.jpg|Mecha Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) DrNefarious2-transparent.png|Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) Image20.jpg|The Borg (Star Trek) Mecha Mario.jpg|Mecha Mario (Super Mario Bros. Z) Mecha Koopa.jpg|A Mecha-Koopa (Super Mario) Master Chief.png|Master Chief (Halo) Gearmo.PNG|A Gearmo (Super Mario) Axem Rangers X.jpg|The Axem Rangers X (Super Mario Bros. Z) T-Hoppy.PNG|T-Hoppy (ClayFighter) Davros.jpg|Davros (Doctor Who) Mecha Grunty.png|Mecha-Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge) Nemesis T-Type.jpg|The Nemesis (Resident Evil) Alpha Nanite.png|Alpha (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) Sari Sumdac.jpg|Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) in her Cybertronian form Cable Marvel.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) became a cyborg after he was afflicted by a techno-organic virus. Monkey Khan.jpg|Monkey Khan (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) was transformed into a cyborg by Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik Prime.png|Robotnik Prime (Sonic the Hedgehog) Cyber Errol.png|Cyber-Errol (Jak and Daxter) Warp Darkmatter.jpg|Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) R.O.B..jpg|R.O.B. (Nintendo) Upgrade Ben 10.jpg|Upgrade (Ben 10) Kraab.png|Kraab (Ben 10) Cyclopian Guard.png|A Cyclopian Guard (Dragon Ball) God Guardon.jpg|A God Guardon (Dragon Ball) 250px-The_Grox.png|The cybernetic Grox from Spore are supposedly the most evil creatures in the galaxy. Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power